


Forbidden Desire

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swapping, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Distension, Experienced Lance, Face-Sitting, Felching, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rimming, Sibling Incest, boys in panties, inexperienced shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: //Shiro was suddenly and abruptly aware that the empty bed he had fallen into sometime close to midnight was now conspicuously cramped.\\Shiro's been celibate for nearly a year and when his brother, Keith, shows up in his bed without warning, Shiro acts on desires he didn't even know he had. All because Keith's skin is so incredibly touchable.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killer_Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Thorn/gifts).



> For the purpose of this fic, Keith and his bed buddy (Lance, obviously) are nineteen (19) and Shiro is twenty three (23).

Shiro was suddenly and abruptly aware that the empty bed he had fallen into sometime close to midnight was now conspicuously cramped. As the fourth year university student wiggled his fingers and toes, he found that not only was there a warm body spooned against his chest, but there was an equally warm body spooned against his back. Managing to lift his his wrist, Shiro squinted at the digital screen and it was revealed that it was just after two in the morning. The shine from his watch told him that the person snuggled into his chest was sporting a dark head of shaggy hair, making Shiro let out a long breath. Keith. Of course it was Keith. His younger brother had started university this year and while they passed each other on campus off and on, Shiro wasn’t sure how Keith had no only found his dorm unit, but managed to sneak in. And not only that, Keith had also brought someone with him!

Probably that gangly brunette he was always hanging around.

But why in the world were they in his bed. At two in the morning. He loved his brother, he really did, but a single bed wasn’t made for two people, let alone three.

Shiro knew he could easily just get up and force the pair to leave, it was well within his right and ability, but it was still dark out and he was warm and surprisingly comfortable in his bed. It was winter now and Shiro slipped his hand back under the blankets before carefully resting it along Keith’s hip. He wasn’t expecting to come into contact with naked skin, eyes widening before he realized Keith’s shirt had just been pulled up a little while laying in bed. Keith had impressively soft skin, Shiro realized, finding himself rubbing his thumb along Keith’s exposed hipbone.

When Keith made a pleased little noise, Shiro’s heart skipped a beat and he found himself compelled to explore a little more. His large hand made its way over Keith’s firm stomach, amazed by how fit and toned his brother had become. He knew Keith was athletic, the dark haired nineteen year old having been lifeguarding at their hometown pool for years, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Keith shirtless. After all, he himself had been away at college for the last three years, and coming home for short visits didn’t really lead to partial nudity.

As his fingers roamed over Keith’s hip, stomach, and eventually over his chest, every breathy sound Keith let out went straight to Shiro’s core. Part of him was appalled by his behavior, the other part was eager to hear every sound he could possibly wring out of his brother. Keith’s chest pressed against his hand as he thumbed over a soft nipple, making Shiro close his eyes and nuzzle his nose against the back of Keith’s neck.

It had to be due to Shiro’s boyfriend dumping him during the winter holidays nearly a year ago, and the fact Shiro hadn’t been with anyone since, but he wasn’t sure he could stop himself. Every time Keith sighed, or squirmed his hips, or made a soft little noise indicating pleasure, Shiro allowed his hand to wander more. Fingers teased along the waistband of Keith’s sweatpants, slipping under just enough that they made contact with a surprising pair of underwear.

Shiro bit back a groan when his fingers found not boxers, or even briefs, but a pair of silky soft, lacey panties. He had no idea his brother wore such things, but he knew he liked them. His exploration of porn after his boyfriend dumped him had made Shiro realize that he was incredibly inexperienced, and he had a lot of new interests. Boys in panties were one of them, specifically twinks (of which his brother was considered) in panties, and he couldn’t help the swelling in his own skintight shorts as he again let his hand wander. Tracing the hem of the panties, Shiro closed his eyes and envisioned them as he touched - they were most likely red, Keith’s favorite color, and he could feel that they only covered half of Keith’s tight little ass.

Overwhelmed by the lust growing inside him, Shiro chanced a squeeze, cupping his large hand over Keith’s partially exposed cheek and digging his fingers in just enough to cause the smaller male to groan. Keith began rocking his hips ever so slightly, reacting to Shiro’s gentle touches, and he rolled somewhat onto his back when Shiro’s fingers crept towards the front. The older man paused when he felt their other bed partner shift, but let out a sigh of relief when the boy simple turned over and put his back against Shiro’s. He was safe.

By now Keith was fully hard, erection straining against the delicate fabric of his chosen underwear, and his hips lifted as Shiro cupped him, seeking delicious friction. Shiro had buried his face against Keith’s smooth neck, inhaling his scent deeply and drinking in the sounds as he rubbed and squeezed Keith’s hidden length. It didn’t take long for him to feel a wet patch growing and he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s neck and moving his hand a bit faster.

His brother was panting now, hips rolling against the hand pleasuring him, though he never stirred from his sleep. The younger male was well known for sleeping rather heavily, having once slept through Shiro setting off the fire alarm while trying to cook a pizza in the middle of the night. This night it worked in Shiro’s favor, his tongue darting out to taste Keith’s flesh as he pressed his own straining erection against Keith’s hip. He didn’t dare rut against the other male, fairly sure that would wake the near-adult, or the other male who lay back to back with him, but he basked in the feel of Keith’s cock leaking heavily into his sinful panties.

With a choked moan, Keith went over the edge, his thick load flooding the panties and making an impressive mess. Shiro felt it through the fabric, rubbing his fingers against the head of Keith’s covered length as he felt each pulse. His own breath came out in soft pants against Keith’s neck, once more peppering the skin with soft kisses.

Two fingers tentatively stroked along the leg of the panties before Shiro, unable to restrain himself, allowed them to dip under. Immediately he felt his fingers slip into Keith’s cum and he bit his lip rather roughly to stifle a moan. His experience with his ex boyfriend had been rather minimal, but Shiro ached for more. Moving carefully, he extracted his hand from Keith’s pants and brought cum covered fingers to his mouth. The larger male turned onto his back, tongue reaching out to taste as he slipped the fingers inside his mouth and suckled as quietly as possible.

Shiro had always wanted to taste someone else’s seed, having experimented with his own and finding that it was absolutely something that turned him on. He tried to keep himself quiet as he thrust the fingers in and out of his messy lips, free hand teasing his nipples as he enjoyed the moment.

Beside him, Keith let out a sigh of content and rolled back onto his side, this time curling his arms around one of Shiro’s and preventing his brother from getting himself off. Shiro smiled at the contact nonetheless, remaining on his back and turning his head to press a kiss to Keith’s messy hair. Eventually the ache between his legs would go away, and he knew that in the morning, when he stepped into the shower, he would replay the touch and taste of Keith while bringing himself off.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday’s were rest days for Shiro, the twenty three year old bringing his arms up above his head as he stretched in his bed, toes curling and back arching. He let out a satisfied groan as his muscles began to wake, though it was cut short when a hand slid over his chest and a warm body pressed into his side. Dark eyes snapped open and he glanced down, expecting to see Keith’s dark hair but instead was greeted with milk chocolate brown.

“Mmm… you’re finally awake…” The person in question pressed a kiss to Shiro’s upper arm before blue eyes observed the older male through lush eyelashes. Shiro had a vague memory of this being Keith’s best friend. Lance, if he recalled correctly.

“Uh… hi?”

“Sleep well?” Lance asked with a smile, twirling his fingers against Shiro’s chest and making the dark haired male squirm a little, especially when he grazed sensitive nipples.

“Despite unexpected company,” Shiro told him, feeling his heart rate increase. Lance ran his tongue over his lips, one leg moving to curl over Shiro, pressing Lance’s lower body into Shiro’s hip.

“I told Keith it was a good idea. He didn’t believe me, but I’m sure he reconsidered his hesitation when he woke up this morning and found the mess you left for him.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and Lance’s kind smile morphed into something much more sultry, the tan skinned male stroking his fingers down the middle of his bedmate’s chest.

“Oh yeah,” Lance grinned. “I hear every moment of it. Especially when you sucked his cum off your fingers. Such a dirty boy.” Shiro could have died, even if his half-hard length twitched in response.

“I…”

“You’ve been alone for so long,” Lance continued, his hand dipping under the blankets and moving to boldly cup Shiro’s hardening cock. “I told Keith that was need to take care of you. You’ve been looking so tense…” Shiro gasped, followed by a moan as Lance squeezed him gently, finding his legs moving apart ever so slightly. The younger male had long fingers and seemed to know exactly how to touch him.

Not that Shiro had all that much experience, his first boyfriend being not much more than the standard teenage teenage fumbling, and his most recent ex boyfriend only seemed to enjoy taking Shiro from behind.

“Lance…” Shiro tried to speak, finding his mouth incredibly dry all of a sudden.

“You’re so fucking big, Shiro,” Lance purred, and Shiro had no idea could speak in such a way. “So big and hard in my hand. How in the hell do you hide this monster cock?” Unable to control himself, Shiro rocked his hips into the warm hand, groaning as he felt himself begin to leak into his shorts.

“Strategy,” he ground out. “Why are you doing this?”

“I told you, we want to take care of you,” Lance pushed himself up on one arm so he could place a kiss over Shiro’s heart. “Keith’s been fantasizing about you for a while, and while I enjoy a little roleplaying and hearing him moan your name while I fuck him, I also insisted the real thing would be much better.”

“You and Keith are fucking?”

“Well duh,” Lance outright laughed, squeezing Shiro firmly and drawing out a loud moan. “We’ve been a couple since we were sixteen.”

Shiro’s mind swirled with thoughts of Lance and Keith having sex, Lance apparently the dominant. He also couldn’t believe his little brother had been thinking about him sexually, remembering the feel of those lacey panties and how slick they felt when Keith came in them.

“Mmm, you’re getting so hard,” Lance smiled, moving his hand in a sort of stroking motion. “I can’t imagine how needy you’ve probably been, you poor baby. I can’t wait to ride you.”

“What? Ride me?” Shiro felt his hips buck, shorts becoming slick as he leaking heavily into them, aiding in Lance’s stroking.

“Of course, love. I absolutely can’t pass up a chance to have this beast of a cock inside me.”

“I… I’ve never… I mean…”

Lance paused, frowning as he sat up properly and observed the panting male.

“You’ve never fucked someone?”

“Well, no…”

“But you’ve had sex?” When Shiro nodded, Lance began quickly piecing things together, shocked that Shiro suddenly seemed incredibly inexperienced.

“Adam was only interested in taking me from behind,” Shiro explained quietly, glancing away in embarrassment. Lance clicked his tongue against his teeth, swinging himself up onto Shiro’s strong hips and settling his boxer clad backside against his bulge, loving how Shiro immediately seized his hips.

“I want you to tell me everything you’ve tried,” Lance told him, rubbing his hands over Shiro’s muscled chest. “And then I want you to tell me what really turns you on. All your naughty secrets. Because when I take care of someone, I go all out. Anything you want, I’ll make it happen.” His gaze softened as Shiro took in the sight of his slender body, smiling as he felt large hands explore his hips, move up over his ribs, and slide over his chest.

“I’ve only been a bottom,” Shiro sighed. “The two people I’ve been with always used condoms, and I’ve never sucked a dick in my life.”

“But you want to?”

“I… kinda have a thing for cum,” the dark haired male admitted quietly. Lance began rolling his hips, grinding his ass against Shiro’s erection with a happy groan.

“I kind of figured, considering I heard you sucking Keith’s jizz off your fingers. The sound was super hot, by the way. Hearing the two of you made me so hard, that’s why I had to face away.”

“It doesn’t gross you out?” Shiro had never talked so openly about sex, but while he felt rather shy, he found it rather arousing. Or maybe that was just because Lance was grinding on his dick and making him leak even more.

“You’ll learn, sweet Shiro, that I’m incredibly open when it comes to sex. There’s very little that turns me off.” Shiro was caught off guard when Lance suddenly swooped down and captured his lips, though he had no problem opening up and allowing Lance’s tongue inside. As they kissed in a rather messy fashion, his hands migrated to Lance’s ass and gripped his firm cheeks, pulling them apart and digging his fingers into soft flesh.

“As much as I really want to make you cum just by grinding on you,” Lance panted, breaking apart and licking saliva from his lips. “I am absolutely aching to have you in my ass.” One more chaste kiss was shared before Lance asked for lube and Shiro responded with a nod towards the table beside his bed. Lance’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of a box of condoms, glancing over his shoulder.

“If you’ve only had sex with condoms… and never sucked cock… am I correct to assume you’re clean, then?”

“Uh, yeah,” Shiro nodded. “I got tested after Adam dumped me, not that it was really needed.” Lance squirmed his hips at the very idea of feeling Shiro cum inside him, pushing at his boxers with one hand while the other popped the cap of the lube.

“I want you to cum inside me, then,” he told the older male. “I don’t care if you cum before you’re all the way in, or if you fuck me until my hips ache, just as long as you dump a huge load inside me.”

“Fuck, Lance…”

“That’s exactly what I want you to do,” Lance laughed. “Fuck me.” The brunette knew he needed to lead, carefully straddling Shiro’s hips once more before he reached behind himself to ease a finger inside his eager hole.

“Does Keith fuck you?”

“Sometimes, but he prefers when I’m inside him,” Lance said. “He makes the hottest noises, and I just can’t help but ream his sweet little hole when he wears those pretty little panties.” Shiro groaned, listening to the wet sounds of Lance fingering himself open while his nipples were teased by curious hands.

“I like panties.”

“I can work with that,” Lance moaned, rolling his hips as he pressed a second finger inside, scissoring them in an attempt to be prepared to take Shiro’s impressive length. “Panties, cum eating… What else, Shiro? What else makes you cum when you touch yourself?”

“Sometimes I think about what it would feel like to have someone cum inside me…” It made sense, Lance realized, that Shiro would have never experienced such a thing. Most men who wore condoms opted to finish themselves off outside their partner, usually making a mess of their hands, the sheets, or their partner’s ass and back.

“Another thing I’m happy to make happen,” Lance promised, eyes fluttering as he worked a third finger into himself. Usually it wasn’t needed, but even though he still hadn’t actually seen Shiro’s length, feeling it had told him that his soon to be partner was above average in length.

“Why are you doing this, Lance?”

“Because you really do make me incredibly horny, and I meant it when I said I thought you needed to be taken care of. And considering your ex boyfriend was apparently a substandard lover, I want you to know what a proper relationship should be.”

“Relationship?”

“For the time being,” Lance smiled, easing his fingers from his twitching hole and scooting back so he was resting on Shiro’s thighs.

“Like… lovers?”

“If that’s what you want. Keith and I just want to make you happy. You’ve looked so sad since that asshole dumped you.”

“Both of you?”

“Fuck yes,” Lance grinned. “If Keith wasn’t working this morning, he’d be right here with me, making love to you.”

“I thought we were fucking?”

“It’s a bit of both, don’t you think?” Lance hooked his fingers in the waistband of Shiro’s shorts and, after coaxing him to lift his hips, he tugged them down and released Shiro’s straining length.

“Holy. Fuck.” Sapphire blue eyes went wide and Lance squirmed his hips at the sight of Shiro’s length bouncing up to lay against the older man’s toned stomach. It was easily the biggest cock Lance had ever seen, and he reached down to palm himself in anticipation. The two wiggled completely out of their sleep attire, wanting to be free of restraints when they came together.

“Not going to lie, Shiro,” Lance spoke honestly. “I’m a bit unsure if I’m going to be able to handle that monster.” No wonder Shiro had always been a bottom, Lance thought to himself. It would take a very specific type of bottom boy to even attempt to take such a cock.

“I understand…” Shiro began, but Lance shook his head, moving back onto Shiro’s hips. As much as he wanted to be pinned under Shiro’s big, strong body, riding the bigger male meant he would have a lot more control. No need to risk doing any damage. The two gazed at one another as Lance coated Shiro’s length in a healthy amount of lube before moving to position himself, both moaning as he teased Shiro’s tip against his stretched hole.

Lance’s breath caught as he pushed down, willing his body to relax as the delicious burn spread through him, making his toes curl. Once he was sure Shiro wouldn’t slip out, Lance braced his hands on the strong chest he had fantasized about, thumbs seeking out Shiro’s pink nipples and tweaking them. Shiro was already letting out a low moan as he felt Lance’s body grip his cock in a way his hand could never replicate, hands coming back up to hold the smaller male’s hips.

“Fuck… Fuck… Shiro… Oh fuck…” Lance felt his thighs trembling as he sank down further, alternating between holding his breath without thinking, and moaning low in his throat. The sounds made Shiro twitch inside him and Lance felt every throb and pulse.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Shiro! Fuck! Holy fuck I’m cumming!” He had never had such a thing happen before, Lance throwing his head back as he felt Shiro bottom out inside him, triggering an intense orgasm and making him cum completely untouched. Shiro moaned in response, drinking in the sight of Lance’s cum shooting over his chest and making him lick his lips. Strong hands stroked Lance’s hips in a way Shiro hoped was soothing, keeping his hips still as he watched Lance tremble on top of him. The grip of Lance’s body threatened to bring him over the edge and he bad to bite his tongue, hoping the pain would distract him.

“Do… do you want me to pull out?” The words were barely out of his mouth before Lance shook his head almost violently.

“No! Fuck no. I’m so full,” he almost whined. “You make me feel so fucking full, Shiro. I swear I can feel you so deep inside me.” To make his point, Lance pressed a hand against his stomach and arched his back. Sure enough, his smaller frame combined with Shiro’s massive length indeed produced a bulge that made both males moan with lust.

“You look beautiful,” Shiro whispered, moving his hands to grip Lance’s ass once more and pull his tight cheeks apart. The action made Lance moan rather loudly, and if the brunette hadn’t ground himself against Shiro’s cock in response, he would have thought he had hurt him.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Lance moaned, voice thick with lust as he forced his eyes to open so he could gaze down at the man under him. Blue eyes locked with grey as Lance slid his fingers through the mess he had made on Shiro’s torso, Lance licking his lips as he offered the sticky fingers to Shiro. The sight of Shiro’s mouth opening and taking his cum coated digits in was enough to make Lance start moving his hips, impaling himself on Shiro’s cock while the other man sucked his fingers clean. It was like a scene from a hentai he had watched with Keith once, Shiro’s lips glossy with the combination of cum and saliva, working his tongue around Lance’s fingers as though they were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

“I’m not going to last,” Lance warned, drawing his fingers away so he could properly brace himself once more, thighs straining. He loved the feel of Shiro repeatedly spreading his ass open, both with his hands and with his cock, working himself into a steady rhythm. Shiro admitted he was close as well, lost in the sight of Lance riding him, and the bulge in his slender stomach.

“Make me cum,” Lance begged, beginning to dropping himself down somewhat roughly. “I want to cum, Shiro! I want to cum again, all because of your massive dick!” He would receive no complaints from Shiro, the larger man shifting to brace his feet against the bed before he started thrusting up into Lance’s eager body. He wondered how much Lance would regret this after they finished, sure that he was going to hurt afterwards, but right that moment he was focussed on making the younger man cum.

“It’s coming… It’s coming…” Lance chanted, his moans mixing with Shiro’s, filling the room. “I can’t hold it… Shiro… Shiro! I’m cumming again! Shiro!” And that was it, both men crying their pleasure for the world to hear. Lance once more came untouched, making yet another mess all over Shiro’s chest as the other man came inside him with surprising volume. He wondered how long it had been since Shiro had masturbated, loving the sensation of every hot, thick pulse of cum that filled his overstimulated passage.

Lance wanted nothing more than to keep Shiro inside him as long as possible but he was just too sensitive, lifting his hips with weak thighs, a moan escaping him as Shiro’s softening length slipped free. Followed by an impressive load of cum. He barely had the mind to tend to Shiro’s incredibly hot cum fetish, leaning down and using his tongue to scoop up every drop he had let loose. Once more locking eyes with Shiro, Lance leaned in and kissed the strong man deeply, tongues swirling together as they swapped his load back and forth, making quite the mess before swallowing. His muscles protesting, Lance allowed himself to drop ungracefully onto Shiro’s broad chest, groaning in a combination of pleasure and exhaustion.

“That was… Lance… I can’t even describe how amazing that was,” Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss to Lance’s head as he rubbed his hands along the exhausted teens back.

“The feeling’s mutual,” Lance sighed heavily, turning his head and kissing Shiro’s chest. “No regrets. Not a single one. Though if you ask me again in a few minutes, I’m most likely going to complain about my ass hurting.” Shiro chuckled.

“Nnn… my ass is leaking…” Lance felt Shiro tense under him and, despite being incredibly tired, a grin crept across his face.

“Do you want to, maybe, I don’t know… eat me out?”

“Fuck…”

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Lance licked his lips, pushing himself up with a groan and making his way up Shiro’s chest to straddle his head. He didn’t know where Shiro had gotten his skills with his tongue, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. He mentally added face-sitting to his growing list of things that turned Shiro on, feeling the older male pull his hips down firmly over his face as Shiro’s tongue breached him with little resistance and worked to clean the cum from his overused hole.

Lance braced his hands against the wall, sliding his palms over the cool surface as he moaned and ground himself against Shiro’s tongue. If he wasn’t already starting to ache, he had no doubt that Shiro would have been able to get him off just from rimming alone.

“Mmm,” Shiro groaned as he pulled back, smacking his lips and rubbing Lance’s aching thighs. “All clean, beautiful.” Lance blushed at the words, moving himself back to his original place spawled on top of Shiro.

“So glad it’s Saturday,” he sighed, eyes slipping closed. “I absolutely need a nap.” Shiro nodded in agreement, stroking his fingers through Lance’s soft hair.

Later they would complain about the mess they had failed to clean up, but right now they basked in their orgasms, at ease in one another’s embrace.


	3. Epilogue

Keith smiled as he let himself into Shiro’s dorm room, hair still damp from his post-work shower and hanging loose instead of the ponytail he had been wearing during his shift. He wasn’t surprised to see Shiro and Lance tangled with one another on the bed, Shiro stroking his fingers along Lance’s hips while Lance rubbed his foot against Shiro’s leg.

“I expected you to be naked,” he grinned, dropping his backpack to the floor and kicking off his boots before crossing the small room and moving to lean down over his boyfriend. Lance smiled in return, twisting his body a little so he could share a soft kiss, one hand reaching to stroke through Keith’s damp hair.

“We do have some decency, you know,” Lance told him, though he glanced at Shiro for a moment before returning his gaze to Keith, lifting an eyebrow. As expected, his boyfriend blushed but did as instructed, leaning over further as Lance lifted Shiro’s chin, guiding them into a kiss. Both blushed, making Lance bite his bottom lip as the kiss lingered just long enough to be considered more than friendly.

“Why don’t you join us, love? We’ve been waiting all day for you.”

“Just laying here in your shorts?”

“Pfft, no,” Lance snorted. “I’ve already ridden Shiro to the point my ass hurts. It’s a good hurt, but I’m not going to indulge in that little treat for a few days, minimum.” Keith flushed a little, moving to strip off his winter jacket, followed by his shirt and pants. There was a flick of hopefulness on Shiro’s face before Keith revealed standard boxers, Lance noting the following look of sadness.

“He’s looking for the panties,” Lance told his lover, opening his arms and encouraging Keith to crawl in between them. Shiro’s bed was still much too small for such things, but none of them were going to complain about being squished together.

“I don’t wear them to work,” Keith told his brother. “Though I wasn’t expecting to go to work without any underwear on in general. The mess you made me make last night wasn’t fun to wake up to, and because I didn’t bring a change of clothes…” Shiro blushed, watching Keith settle on his back so he could observe the men flanking him.

“I’m sorry about that,” he mumbled. “I shouldn’t have touched you like that without your permission.” Keith rolled his eyes, shifting his arm so he could lace his fingers with those of his brother, giving a gentle squeeze.

“I wouldn’t have came into your bed if I wasn’t planning on getting sexual, Shiro. I mean, I didn’t expect for you to jerk me off in my sleep, but I’m not complaining. And honestly… I’m not opposed to you doing it again.”

“Again?”

“Well, yeah,” Keith smiled, wiggling one of his leg between Shiro’s, wanting more contact. “Didn’t Lance tell you that we’re going to take care of you?”

“Well, yeah… but I assumed it was kind of a one day incident…”

“Is that what we’re calling it? An incident?” Lance teased, wrapping himself around Keith as best he could and pressing a kiss to his upper arm. He let out a happy sigh when Keith wiggled his arm under him and curled it around his shoulders as best he could, managing to rub Lance’s back.

“I’m honestly not sure what else to call it,” Shiro admitted. “Lance and I kind of talked about it, but…”

“We want you to be open with us,” Keith brought Shiro’s fingers to his lips, kissing his knuckled softly. “Tell us what you want, don’t hold anything back, and if we can make it happen… we will.” When Shiro went quiet, glancing down and away from the pair, Lance sighed softly and opted to tell Keith all about their adventures while his lover had been working. He tried to be very matter of fact about it, not wanting to get Keith too excited when it was clear Shiro was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“...and then we laid here and kissed a bit and just enjoyed being close,” he concluded. “We were right when we said Shiro needed someone to take care of him, but it’s a different kind of taking care.” Lance stretched his arm over Keith’s chest so he could brush his fingers through Shiro’s close cropped hair.

“I thought sex was going to be enough,” his voice had dipped low, stroking Shiro’s cheek and coaxing the older male to lift his head. “But I think you need so much more, Shiro. I think you need to be loved, truly and fully, and I don’t think that’s ever properly happened. Not to speak ill of a person… but I think Adam did more damage than he did good.”

“Then I guess we’re going to be a threesome then,” Keith smiled. “Simple. That is absolutely something we can do.”

“Really…? Just like that?” Shiro was surprised, looking between his brother and his brother’s boyfriend, confusion evident in his eyes.

“I love Lance,” Keith said. “But we both know that I’ve been thinking about you for at least a year now. Sure, my fantasies were really only about sex, but I’m not opposed to something more permanent.”

“Keith…”

“Will you have us, Shiro?” Lance asked, smiling from where his chin rested against Keith’s arm.

“For how long?” Shiro asked cautiously, his heart telling him that what he wanted most in the world was the love these two beautiful young men were offering him, but his brain warning him that this might just be a short term threesome which would end whenever the boys got sick of him. Especially since Shiro was clearly much less experienced than they were.

“Forever, obviously,” Keith matched Lance’s smile, once more squeezing Shiro’s hand.

“Forever…” Shiro echoed, considering this for several minutes, grateful that Keith and Lance simply let him think things over. The two watched him with kind eyes, but their gazes didn’t make him feel pressured, or hurried. It was like a warmth, a blanket that made him never want to leave. He knew his answer.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
